This invention relates to an exercise assisting meter and, more particularly, to an exercise assisting meter for enumerating the amount of repetitive physical exercise performed by the user and outputting the enumeration information.
A pedometer is a typical example of an exercise assisting meter of this kind.
The conventional pedometer is a simple device that places emphasis on functionality and that indicates one""s daily number of steps (number of oscillations) by a numerical value or graph or by a value calculated in terms of distance or calories.
If the device does nothing more than inform one of one""s daily number of steps, however, it acts merely as a simple measuring instrument with which the user quickly loses interest, especially when exercise is performed over an extended period of time. In addition, merely being informed of one""s daily number of steps does not concretely furnish one with a feeling of satisfaction (results) from continuous use over, say, a period of one week. In particular, if a day of rest intervenes during the exercise routine, the feeling of satisfaction after one week is nil.
The cumulative number of steps over several days can be calculated even with a conventional pedometer if the pedometer is not reset daily. However, if the user is informed of a cumulative number of steps extending over several days, the user will no longer be able to tell whether a daily norm (target value) that he or she has decided on has been attained. The only way to ascertain this is to record it separately in a diary, and thus the user is compelled to perform a troublesome management task in addition to the exercise routine.
Further, the conventional pedometer is such that it is employed by a user who decides upon a norm, as mentioned above. However, the number of steps taken during one day differs from person to person, depending upon individual physical stamina or lifestyle, etc. Moreover, a beginner usually does not know how much he or she can walk in one day. If the beginner decides upon the target value of his or her own volition, therefore, the individual tends t decide upon an excessively high value and will not continue with the exercise routine for long. If the beginner attempts to decide upon an appropriate target value, on the other hand, he or she will be constrained to record the daily number of steps before use and to undertake the burden of carefully analyzing the recorded data.
Thus, the conventional pedometer is a simple device that merely indicates a daily number of steps as by a numerical value. Consequently, the device not only does not enable exercise to be performed enjoyably but also fails to appropriately support exercise (health) management over long period of time.
The present invention has been devised in view of the problems of the prior art mentioned above and an object thereof is to provide an exercise assisting meter that makes it possible to exercise enjoyably and to appropriately support exercise (health) management over a long period of time.
The foregoing object is attained by the arrangement shown in FIG. 1. Specifically, an exercise assisting meter according to claim (1) of the present invention comprises an exercise-amount enumeration unit for enumerating amount of repetitive exercise of a user, a memory storing image information on virtual organisms of a plurality of grades, a controller for managing a relative period, which extends from a reference time, and evaluating continuously the amount of exercise enumerated by the exercise-amount enumeration unit every relative period and selecting a virtual organism of a corresponding grade, and a display unit for reading image information on the selected virtual organism out of the memory and displaying this image information on a screen.
The controller manages a relative period, which extends from a reference time, evaluates continuously the amount of exercise enumerated by the exercise-amount enumeration unit every relative period and selects a virtual organism of a corresponding grade. By virtue of this arrangement, it is possible to exercise enjoyably and to appropriately (continuously) support exercise (health) management over a long period of time. Further, the controller evaluates, every relative period, the amount of exercise enumerated by the exercise-amount enumeration unit every relative period. By virtue of this arrangement, the user basically is not informed of progress on the way from the previous evaluation to the current evaluation, as a result of which the user looks forward to the current evaluation with greater anticipation. Further, the controller continuously evaluates the amount of exercise enumerated by the exercise-amount enumeration unit every relative period. By virtue of this arrangement, it is possible to reflect the results of one, two or more past evaluations, which are made every relative period, in the results of the current evaluation. This makes it possible to provide unexpected results of evaluation in response to continuous effort by the user.
The amount of repetitive exercise of the user mentioned above means the number of times repetitive exercise, such as walking, weightlifting, expander exercises and abdominal-muscle exercises, is performed by the user. The exercise-amount enumeration unit, therefore, consists essentially of a counter, for example, and does not signify inclusion of an exercise measuring device (an oscillation sensor, etc.) that converts exercising (such as walking) per se to a repetitive signal. The aforesaid virtual organisms mean actual and imaginary organisms (animals, fish, insects, plants, dinosaurs, aliens, etc.). The grades signify ranks inclusive of a superior/inferior concept, or simple grade divisions. In the case of the former (the superior/inferior concept), image information representing virtual organisms expressing the concept of superiority (high level, healthy, happy, etc.) and the concept of inferiority (low level, obese, dejected) is provided to correspond to large and small amounts of exercise, respectively. In the case of the latter (simple grade divisions), any image information representing virtual organisms subjected to simple grade division irrespective of ranking is provided to correspond to large and small amounts of exercise. The latter case offers the enjoyment and surprise of not being able to guess which virtual organism will appear.
Preferably, in claim (2) of the present invention, the memory in claim (1) of the present invention stores image information of a plurality of grades relating to species, forms, expressions and/or motion of virtual organisms.
For example, two-legged, four-legged and legless types of organisms are stored. Furthermore, forms of human health, obesity and illness, for example, are stored. Also stored, for example, are human smiling faces and ordinary or dejected (melancholic) expressions. Furthermore, human wellness and motion (action) representing ordinariness or depression, for example, are stored. In accordance with (2) of the present invention, therefore, the results of evaluating amount of exercise can be expressed very richly to include not only species but also the form, expression and action of the species.
Preferably, the controller of the present invention causes the species of a virtual organism to evolve or causes the form of the virtual organism to grow with a continuous evaluation.
The reference time refers to a reference day at which an exercise starts, for example, and the relative period which starts from the reference time refers to a first period (first day) and a second period (second day) counting from the reference time (reference day). In accordance with claim (3) of the present invention, exercise over a long period of time can be enjoyed in conjunction with evolution or growth of a virtual organism, not simply by counting the number of days.
Preferably, in claim (4) of the present invention, the controller in claim (1) of the present invention retains a target value of an amount of exercise to be attained within one relative period and, by judging whether or not a goal has been attained, evaluates the amount of exercise enumerated by the exercise-amount enumeration unit in regard to each relative period.
One relative period refers to, e.g., one day. The target value is set manually or automatically. In accordance with claim (4) of the present invention, rather than mentioning in detail a daily goal attainment rate, the arrangement is such that the results of exercise are judged based upon whether or not the target value has been attained, especially in regard to exercise over the long term. This is not only easy for the user to remember but also encourages the user to exercise while adopting simple goal attainment as a daily goal. Whether or not the goal has been attained is determined not by subjective judgment in one""s own mind, as in the prior art, but objectively and rigidly by judgment rendered by a machine (third-party evaluation). Accordingly, when a goal is attained, the user is provided with a greater feeling of satisfaction. When a goal fails to be attained, enlightenment is provided for the next time and the user is prompted to continue training.
Preferably, in claim (5) of the present invention, the controller in claim (4) of the present invention enumerates a cumulative value of amount of exercise performed over a predetermined period of time and obtains target value based upon a calculation (cumulative value)xc3x97[(one relative period)/(predetermined time period)].
In claim (5) of the present invention, the present assisting meter sets a target value automatically taking into consideration the fact that it is difficult for a beginner to decide his or her own target value (norm). This can be carried out with ease if the user decides an appropriate time every day and exercises (walks, etc.) at such time; the user need not decide a daily target value.
If the aforesaid one relative period is made, e.g., one day, and the predetermined period of time is made, e.g., three days, these are already known by the user. The result of the user walking a total of three hours (12,000 steps) the first day, two hours (8,000 steps) the second day and three hours (12,000 steps) the third day, for example, will be a cumulative value that is equal to 32,000 steps. We then have target value=32,000xc3x97(⅓)=10,666 steps. Rounding down fractions gives 10,000 steps.
Thus, if the user merely exercises to the extent possible, a target value that is not excessive for the user is set appropriately. It is possible to set a higher norm if the user tries harder or to set a lower norm if the user cuts back. In either case, the user is capable of directly experiencing how difficult or how easy the current exercise is and can adjust the exercise correctly based thereon. It should be noted that the predetermined period of time (three days) may be shorter than the predetermined period (one day), e.g., a half-day. In this case, we have target value=(half-day""s accumulative value)xc3x97(1/0.5) and a target value is obtained in a short time.
Preferably, in claim (6) of the present invention, the controller in claim (4) of the present invention manages a life gauge that is for controlling selection of a species or form of a virtual organism and causes the life gauge the next time to be incremented or decremented in accordance with the judgment, made in each relative period, as to whether or not a goal has been attained.
In accordance with claim (6) of the present invention, the life gauge currently reflects past achievement and dynamically expresses exercising history. Since selection of the species or form of a virtual organism is controlled in accordance with the life gauge, the virtual organism (character) on the display screen develops two legs (evolves into a human being) or changes to or grows to a healthy form (physique) if the user strives daily. If the user is idle from day to day, the virtual organism evolves into a legless animal or changes to or grows into a form (physique) of obesity or illness. If the user strives or grows lazy, the species or form changes within the bounds of possibility. Accordingly, the progress of long-term exercise can be represented with rich expression and in dynamic fashion by evolution and growth of the character and a change in the physique of the character. In this case growth of the character serves as a good measure indicating elapsed exercise time.
Preferably, in claim (7) of the present invention, the controller in claim (1) of the present invention retains one, two or more goal attainment rates that extend back in time from the present, causes the target value the next time to increase in a case where one, two or more goal attainment rates exceed a first predetermined threshold value that is greater than 1, and causes the target value the next time to decrease in a case where one, two or more goal attainment rates fall below a second predetermined threshold value that is less than 1.
In general, it is preferred that a norm not be changed once it has been set. However, if a severe norm has been set, the character that appears on the screen will weaken in an instant even though the user is persevering. Conversely, if a lax norm has been set, the character will become healthy in an instant even though the user is not persevering. In either case, a discrepanc can develop relative to the subjectivity of the user and this can cause the user to fail to persist. In claim (7) of the present invention, therefore, goal attainment rates extending over two consecutive days, for example, are evaluated and a target value can be varied in dependence upon the degree of perseverance. As a result, not only is any discrepancy relative to the user""s subjectivity eliminated but it is also possible for the user to properly enjoy an initiated exercise to its conclusion without over-or under-exertion. In addition, the meter makes it possible to properly support exercise (health) management over the long term.
Preferably, in claim (8) of the present invention, the controller in claim (3) of the present invention retains one, two or more goal attainment rates that extend back in time from the present and causes the species of the virtual organism the next time to mutate to a species of a superior grade in a case where one, two or more goal attainment rates exceed a third predetermined threshold value that is greater than 1.
In accordance with claim (8) of the present invention, it is possible for the character on the screen to mutate if the user demonstrates determination during the course of exercising. As a result, an individual who temporarily grew idle is given the opportunity for recovery, in which the character evolves to a higher species. Further, using a logical and rich method of expression, the present meter makes it possible to dynamically follow up large changes in amount of exercise during the course of exercise performed by the user.
Preferably, in claim (9) of the present invention, the memory in claim (1) of the present invention stores image information indicating that a virtual organism is resting, and the controller manages actual time and, from a first predetermined time of the previous night to a second predetermined time of the following morning, causes the image information indicative of resting to be displayed instead of image information indicating that the virtual organism is awake.
In accordance with claim (9) of the present invention, a character on the screen wakes up in the morning and sleeps at night in the same fashion as the user. The character therefore shares its life with the user and the user develops a feeling of intimacy with the character just as if the user were exercising together with the character for a long period of time.
Preferably, in claim (10) of the present invention, the memory in claim (1) of the present invention stores image information indicating the conduct(behavior) of a virtual organism, and the controller manages actual time and, in a case where amount of exercise greater than a predetermined amount is detected within a predetermined period of time at night, the controller causes the image information indicative of conduct to be displayed by inserting the information or superimposing it at an appropriate timing.
In accordance with claim (10) of the present invention, the controller produces a suit image indicating conduct (signifying a warning) in response to detection of the fact that the user is pleasure-seeking at night. As a result, the user is encouraged to proceed with long-term exercise in a healthy manner.
Preferably, in claim (11) of the present invention, the controller in claim (6) of the present invention retains date of birth of the user, information representing a comfort index that conforms to the season and/or a mood index that conforms to the time, and manages actual time, actual date and a wellness meter for controlling selection of expression or motion of a virtual organism being displayed on the screen. The wellness meter is obtained at a suitable timing by a weighted evaluation of a combination of any one, two or more of an evaluation regarding goal attainment rate at the present time and/or on a day in the past, a biorhythm at the present date obtained from the date of birth, the comfort index conforming to the actual date, the mood index conforming to the actual time, and a random number.
In accordance with claim (11) of the present invention, a character on the screen not only evolves, grows and changes in physique in dependence upon the life gauge but also undergoes a change in expression or motion (action) at a suitable timing in accordance with the wellness meter indicating the wellness of the character.
The wellness meter is decided placing emphasis mainly upon evaluation of short-term goal attainment rate and is not directly related to the life gauge, which decides the physique of the character. Even if physique (the life gauge) is making a transition to health, therefore, the character will be out of spirits from the morning of the present day if the character was neglectful the previous day. Conversely, even if physique (the life gauge) is undergoing a transition to obesity or illness, the character will be in good spirits tonight if the character persevered during the day.
Furthermore, if the wellness meter takes into account the biorhythm of the user, the comfort index conforming to season and the mood index conforming to time (morning, evening), then the expression and attitude of the character will approach the feeling of the user. The character in this case seems to be sharing its life with user under the same circumstances (origins) and in the same environment as that of the user.
Furthermore, if the wellness meter takes into account some random numbers, the mood (expression, deportment) of the character will exhibit some capriciousness. The character in this case appears as the user itself or as someone else.
It should be noted that control of the selection of the expression presented by a virtual organism on the screen may involve changing only the expression of one part of the form (character) being displayed on the screen or selecting the entirety of the form (character) of a different expression. Thus, in accordance with claim (11) of the present invention, the user is capable of continuing exercising enjoyably over a long period of time together with a character of rich expression and conduct.
Preferably, in claim (12) of the present invention, claim (6) of the present invention is provided with an interaction key for interaction with a virtual organism, and the memory stores a plurality of items of image information abstractly represent good and bad moods of a virtual organism. The controller retains date of birth of the user, a comfort index that conforms to the season and/or a mood index that conforms to the time, and manages actual time, actual date and a wellness meter for controlling selection of an interaction response screen. The wellness meter is obtained at the time of an input from the interaction key by a weighted evaluation of a combination of any one, two or more of an evaluation regarding goal attainment rate at the present time and/or on a day in the past, a biorhythm at the present date obtained from the date of birth, the comfort index conforming to the actual date, the mood index conforming to the actual time, and a random number. Image information abstractly representing said moods corresponding to the wellness meter is displayed on the interaction response screen.
In accordance with claim (12) of the present invention, a character on the screen does not merely evolve, grow and change in physique in dependence upon the life gauge. When the interaction key for interacting with a character is pressed, there is a display of image information abstractly indicating good or bad moods, etc., of the character at such time in accordance with the wellness meter indicating the wellness of the character.
The abstract image is an image not related to the species or form of the character and comprises, say, an abstract facial expression. Various wellness states of the character (good spirits, happiness, anger, fear, motivation, sadness, laziness, fatigue, melancholy, illness, etc.) can be expressed abstractly and in easily understandable fashion even on a screen of limited size. Of course, the state of wellness of the character may be expressed by an image of an abstract action (as by a simple animation method).
Preferably, in claim (13) of the present invention, claim (6) of the present invention is provided with an interaction key for interaction between the user and a virtual organism, and the memory stores a message conversion table in which season, date and time, and/or evaluation of goal attainment rate at the present time and/or on a day in the past serve as conditions and in which message information regarding greetings, words of encouragement and/or praise, etc., are made to correspond to respective ones of these conditions. The controller manages the actual time and actual date and, in response to an input from the interaction key, extracts, and displays on the interaction response screen, message information from the message conversion table, the message information conforming to the present date, present time and/or evaluation of goal attainment rate at the present time and/or on a day in the past.
In accordance with claim (13) of the present invention, a character on the screen does not merely evolve, grow and change in physique in dependence upon the life gauge. When the interaction key for interacting with a character is pressed, various message information is output to the screen (and to a speaker if necessary) based upon evaluation of goal attainment rate at such time, actual time (morning, afternoon, evening, etc.), season and actual date (calendar information). The message information relates to greetings, words of encouragement and praise conforming to conditions. Accordingly, though only one-way, the user can enjoy dialog with a character. In addition, unexpected events such as a greeting to the effect that today is Valentine""s Day can be communicated to the user.
Preferably, in claim (14) of the present invention, claim (1) of the present invention is provided with a prescribed key and the controller is adapted so as to be capable of activating or deactivating the enumerating operation of the exercise-amount enumeration unit in response to an input from the prescribed key.
For example, an inconvenience can arise in that if the user boards a train or bus, etc., while the present meter is being used as a pedometer, the gauge will detect rocking of the train or bus and enumerate this rocking as amount of exercise despite the fact that the user is not walking. In claim (14) of the present invention, the enumerating operation of the exercise-amount enumeration unit can be activated or deactivated by simple operation of a key.
Preferably, in claim (15) of the present invention, the exercise-amount enumeration unit in claim (1) of the present invention detects time intervals at which a signal relating to the amount of repetitive exercise of the user is generated, evaluates these time intervals by a predetermined threshold value and separately counts signals, which belong to different time intervals, as amounts of exercise of different categories.
For example, if the user walks and runs while the present meter is being used as a pedometer, the amount of exercise cannot be evaluated correctly unless these activities can be distinguished from each other. In claim (15) of the present invention, the time intervals of exercise produced in such continuous fashion are detected, the time intervals are evaluated in terms of magnitude relative to the predetermined threshold value and signals belonging to different time intervals are counted separately as amounts of exercise of different categories (e.g., walking or running). It is possible, therefore, to correctly evaluate the amount of exercise of the user.
Preferably, in claim (16) of the present invention, the controller in claim (6), (11) or (12) is provided with a prescribed game processing function and causes the life gauge or wellness meter to be incremented if the user has won a game.
In order to increment the life gauge or wellness meter, basically the only way is to attain the daily goal. However, adhering to this too strictly results in long-term exercising becoming to severe and provides no leeway. Accordingly, if the user plays a game in the meantime and wins the game, the life gauge or wellness meter (and the goal attainment rate if necessary) is incremented as a reward. When the user is constrained to take a day off from exercising, therefore, the user plays the game.
Preferably, in claim (17) of the present invention, claim (6) of the present invention is provided with a prescribed key and the controller provides a plurality of personal files for managing the relative period, target value and life gauge of the user and changes over a personal file that is the object of management in accordance with an input obtained by operating the prescribed key.
If a plurality of personal files are provided, the exercise routines of a plurality of individuals (e.g., A and B) can be managed concurrently by a single inexpensive meter and A and B can enjoy competing. For example, today A uses the present instrument upon changing over the personal file to A, whereupon A""s personal file is updated. In the meantime, the personal file of B remains quiescent and B practices in preparation for tomorrow. On the next day, B uses the present instrument upon changing over the personal file to B, whereupon B""s personal file is updated. In the meantime, the personal file of A remains quiescent and A practices in preparation for tomorrow.
Alternatively, A, who can exercise only three days a week, uses the present instrument upon changing over the personal file to A only on those days on which exercising can be performed, with B""s personal file being treated as a dummy file without being used. If this expedient is adopted, A""s personal file is updated just as if A""s exercising, performed discontinuously three days a week, where performed on three consecutive days.
Preferably, in claim (18) of the present invention, claim (1) of the present invention is provided with signal input means coupled to an external exercise measuring device by wire, light or radio, for inputting a signal indicative of detection of repetitive amount of exercise of a user measured by the external exercise measuring unit.
In a case where the present meter is used as a pedometer, it is preferred that a simple oscillation sensor be incorporated within the meter. However, exercising performed by the user is not only walking. For example, repetitive exercises (strengthening of pectoral muscles, etc.) of a variety of forms may be carried out using a variety machines at an athletics center, for example. Many machines, if their motion is repetitive, no matter how complicated, can convert this motion to repetitive pulse signals in a manner similar to that of an oscillation sensor and provide the signals externally in simple fashion.
Accordingly, in claim (18) of the present invention, a signal indicative of detection of repetitive amount of exercise of a user measured by the external exercise measuring unit (machine) is input by the signal input means and this signal is processed is a manner similar to that from a pedometer, by way of example. Though one step in walking and one repetition of an exercise for strengthening pectoral muscles cannot be compared in terms of amount of exercise, all of the exercising performed by the user in one day can at least be the object of evaluation. Of course, it should be obvious that the present meter may be used from the start exclusively for the purpose of managing exercise for the strengthening of the pectorals. Further, if the machine outputs the pectoral strengthening exercise as a pulse signal calculated in terms of a corresponding number of steps, the total amount of exercise can be evaluated correctly combining both walking and pectoral strengthening exercises.